Engineer
Engineer by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Summary Those who choose to become an engineer embrace Imarel’s future in technology. While not entirely forsaking magic, it is looked upon as a means to power creations, rather than a means to create. Engineers build the vast structures of cities around the world, including buildings, bridges and roads. They design the fortifications that keep those cities safe and they sometimes even booby-trap them. They make explosives, design new kinds of firearms and invent the gadgets and gizmos that pave the way to the future, rather than lingering in a superstitious past. There are three paths an engineer may partake: The architect, the demolitionist and the inventor. Class Trees Alchemist: A sort of non-traditional sort of engineer, the Alchemist’s craft is as steeped in magical craft as it is in chemistry. Alchemists can brew a variety of potions, elixirs and toxins that can be deployed most commonly by a thrown flask or simply consumed, depending on the desired outcome. Along with brewing various sorts of utility potions, Alchemists can also construct means of deploying those potions to suit their needs, whether it be by dart, syringe or other clever method. Alchemists wear light armor and can use any manner of weapon. Architect: As the name would imply, Architects build structures of all sorts. They build and design every structure from houses to towers to massive castles and palaces. They design fortifications and those sneaky hidden passages within those fortifications and design traps for these structures, making some of the most lethal and diabolical ways to kill people in the world. They also design siege weapons like ballistae, trebuchets and siege towers. Architects can carry any kind of weapon and prefer medium to light armor if armor is worn at all, as they aren’t often on the front lines of a battle. Demolitionist: Whatever the Architect builds, the Demolitionist finds a way to take it down. Masters of explosives, Demolitionists craft bombs, grenadoes and mines of every sort. They work with dynamite, black powder and at higher skills, create explosives that work in part with magic to produce the most devastating effects. They can topple bridges or clear out enemy fortifications if given the time. Demolitionists carry any sort of weapon that pleases them and tend to use medium to heavy armor. Unlike their Architect counterparts, Demolitionists are often in the front of any battle. Inventor: The creator of strange and amazing things, inventors are the very wheel that drives technological advance. They gave us gas lamps for roads, the news scroll printing machine and the picture box. Working with cutting edge science often requires the Inventor to work with dangerous things, like unstable magic power sources and electricity. Like the Architect, the Inventor isn’t often found on the battlefield but can be found with a group of heroes as often as his or her own laboratory, looking for things that may help them in their work. Inventors can carry any sort of weapon and prefer medium to light armor, if they wear armor at all. Class Abilities 'Shared Abilities' Innovation: There is a base 50% chance that an Engineer, while building something or creating something discovers a possible better way to do what they’re doing. This increases the quality of whatever they’re creating and decreases the fabrication time required to build whatever it is they’re building. Decrease in build time and quality increase are wholly dependent on what the Engineer is building and GM consideration. It should be noted that Humans gain a +5% to their innovation rolls, for their uncanny ability to think outside the box. (50% to learn how to create something better to increase quality and decrease building time. +5% if Human. Subject to GM consideration.) Goggle Use: Everything an engineer does he or she does better while wearing goggles! Not only do they protect one’s eyes and make a modern style statement, but they allow the engineer to see flaws in their designs and increase their accuracy when using the strange weapons they create. While wearing goggles, engineers have a +7% to hit rolls when attacking. (+7% to hit rolls when attacking with goggles). Detect Flaw: Not only are engineers good at making things, they’re also good at finding flaws in other manufactured, constructed or forged items. With one round of analysis an engineer can find a crack in a wall, if one exists and exploit it, or find a critical error in a mad scientist’s doomsday machine and possibly use it against the villain. Engineers have a 65% chance of finding such a flaw. Should it be found, they and their group gain a +10% when attacking and attempting to destroy whatever it was that had the flaw in it. (65% to find a fatal flaw in a manufactured, constructed or forged item, +10% to attack that item or structure). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. Unsurpassed Genius: By focusing their time and energy, the engineer is able to create an item or structure of incredible worth and functionality. In addition to gaining a +25% to any Innovation rolls (in addition to other bonuses) whatever is created has a Paragon Trait. This means the item in question has a +20% bonus applicable to its purpose, meaning a Paragon Rifle would have a +20% to hit, a Paragon Building would have a +20% structural durability and so forth. This skill can be used once a month (+25% to Innovation, +20% Paragon bonus, usable once per month). Magic and Machine: The Paragon Engineer can utilize basic magical knowledge to augment their inventions, constructions and the like. These augmentations take the form of Inventor’s Sigils that grant 1d4 magical effects/augmentations to their creation. These augmentations are permanent and must be performed on a masterwork item at the time of its completion with an 85% chance of success. Failure means the sigils did not bind to the item, but the item itself will still be usable. (Add 1d4 magical effects to a masterwork item, 85% chance of success). Alchemist Flask Use: When an Alchemist wants to deploy one of their potions, the traditional method is by thrown flask. A flask is made from glass or similar breakable material and thrown at their opponent. Flasks can contain literally any potion or concoction the Alchemist can brew, including flammable liquids, love potions, transmutation elixirs or other dangerous substance. When deploying flasks or weapons that deploy flasks for them, the Alchemist gains a +10% to their hit score. (+10% to hit with thrown flasks or weapons that deploy said flasks). Potion Creation: The bread and butter of the Alchemist path, they are able to create whatever manner of potion they desire, using a combination of vast herbal lore, minor blood magic and scientific knowledge. These potions can be anything from major healing potions, to explosive liquids to a love elixir. The possibilities are endless, however there is also a risk in creating possibly incredibly volatile substances. Each time an alchemist creates a standard potion (such as healing, burning liquid, etc.) there is a 5% chance of a mishap and a 20% chance of mishap with a non-standard potion (including newly invented potions or potions with exotic effects). A mishap is defined by a 1d6 roll using the guide below: 1. Nothing happens. The potion is simply inert and didn’t mix correctly. 2. The potion has the exact opposite intended effect. (healing potions do damage, etc.) The Alchemist will not be aware of this defect. 3. The potion works but also has a random side effect (GM discretion, non-permanent). 4. The potion doesn’t work and has a random side effect (as above). 5. The potion, upon deployment does not work, but rather bursts into a noxious cloud, sickening both friends and foes for one round. 6. The potion explodes on mixture, setting the Alchemist on fire and incurs a random side effect (as above).(Brew potions of any kind. Base 5% chance for mishap with standard potions and 20% with non-standard potions). Masterwork Potion: Occasionally an Alchemist will dream up a most fantastic potion, superior means of delivery or an unusually sinister toxin and have powerful inspiration for that item. An Alchemist has a 75% to build that item, which is considered a Masterwork item. Masterwork items have a +50% to their effectiveness (i.e., a masterwork toxin does %50 more damage, a masterwork potion has 50% greater effectiveness) and grants the Alchemist an automatically successful Innovation roll. Fabrication and creation time are GM’s discretion. This skill can be used once every month. Dwarves gain a +5% to their Masterwork roll because of their ability to create solid, reliable items. This role includes the creation of items that are made to deploy potions for the alchemist as well. (75% to brew the masterwork item, +50% to its effectiveness). Architect Structurally Sound: When designing and building fortifications or siege equipment the Architect gains a +10% to his or her Innovation roll. Because this is the specialty of the Architect it is more likely they will find some way to make whatever fortification more sturdy or the trap they are building into said fortification more reliable at killing people. (+10 to Innovation roll.) Impromptu Trap: Sometimes there just isn’t enough time to plan, design and fabricate your ultimate trap for intruders. True for sieges and lost adventurers everywhere, the Architect can provide a solution. Using whatever materials are available, meaning literally anything, an Architect can create an improvised booby-trap for those that pursue them. The trap takes one round to fabricate and has a +80% chance to be triggered by the unwary. Once triggered, the trap has a 65% chance to cause Critical Wounds to anybody caught in its path. Critical Wounds must be treated in 1d6 rounds or cause unconsciousness, then death 1d3 rounds. This skill can be used three times per day. (80% to be triggered, 65% chance to cause critical wounds. Usable three times per day). Masterwork Construction: Occasionally an Architect will dream up a most fantastic building, superior fortification, unusually destructive bit of siege equipment or an unusually diabolical trap and have powerful inspiration for that item. An Architect has a 75% to build that item, which is considered a Masterwork item. Masterwork items have a +50% to their effectiveness (i.e., a masterwork trap does %50 more damage, a masterwork building has 50% greater durability) and grants the Architect an automatically successful Innovation roll. Fabrication and construction time are GM’s discretion. This skill can be used once every month. Dwarves gain a +5% to their Masterwork roll because of their ability to create solid, reliable items. (75% to build the masterwork item, +50% to its effectiveness). Demolitionist Explosives: A Demolitionist attacks at +20% to hit when using any explosive device as a weapon. This includes throwing grenados, bombs or mines. Should such explosive device hit its intended target, there is also an 80% chance to cause Serious Wounds. Serious wounds must be treated in 1d6 rounds or cause incapacitation, then unconsciousness 1d3 rounds. (+20% to hit, 80% base chance to cause Serious Wounds). Improved Flaw Detection: Because the Demolitionist’s primary job is to blow things up they are quite good at finding flaws in structures to maximize the potential destruction. Demolitionists gain a +20% to their Detect Flaw roll and gain a +10% to the attack bonus. (+20% to Detect Flaw check, +10% to attack bonus when flaw is detected). Masterwork Explosive: Occasionally a Demolitionist will dream up a most devastating explosive device or tool of destruction and have powerful inspiration for that item. A Demolitionist has a 75% to build that item, which is considered a Masterwork item. Masterwork items have a +50% to their effectiveness (i.e., a masterwork bomb does %50 more damage, a masterwork device has 50% greater range or reliability) and grants the Demolitionist an automatically successful Innovation roll. Fabrication and construction time are GM’s discretion. This skill can be used once every month. Dwarves gain a +5% to their Masterwork roll because of their ability to create solid, reliable items. (75% to build the masterwork item, +50% to its effectiveness). Inventor Improved Goggle Use: Because Inventors have to be exceedingly precise lest their wild creations explode in their face they gain an additional +8% to hit while wearing their beloved goggles (for a total of +15%). In addition, Inventors gain a +5% to their Innovation roll while wearing their goggles for both sake of safety and having a better idea as to what exactly they’re working on. (An additional +8% to hit and +5% to Innovation rolls). Lethal Brilliance: Inventors are truly cogs that push the world forward with new and amazing technology. Sometimes that technology scares the crap out of people. When deploying new or unusual technology of their own crafting enemies attack the Inventor at -15% to their hit rolls and the Inventor using that device gains an extra +10% to hit as well. However, this does not always go according to plan. If the Inventor deploys such technology in combat, there is a 5% chance that the device or item will fail somehow. This is entirely situational and left to GM discretion as to how the device fails. (-15% to attackers hit rolls when deploying new technology, +10% to hit with that technology, 5% base chance for item failure). Masterwork Invention: Occasionally an Inventor will dream up a most amazing device or devious weapon and have powerful inspiration for that item. An Inventor has a 75% to build that item, which is considered a Masterwork item. Masterwork items have a +50% to their effectiveness (i.e., a masterwork weapon does %50 more damage, a masterwork device has 50% greater range or reliability) and grants the Inventor an automatically successful Innovation roll. Fabrication and construction time are GM’s discretion. This skill can be used once every month. Dwarves gain a +5% to their Masterwork roll because of their ability to create solid, reliable items. (75% to build the masterwork item, +50% to its effectiveness). Category:Classes Category:Engineer Category:Alchemist Category:Architect Category:Demolitionist Category:Inventor